


The Root of the Problem

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex freaks out, Alex really hates surprises, F/F, Prequel So to Speak, Sexy times interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: The prequel to a lot of stories I've written, the one that sets the stage. The event that causes Kara and Lena to tease Alex so much. Alex walks in on some fun Kara and Lena are having and does not react well.Set in Season 2.





	The Root of the Problem

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER'S ANUS?!” Alex yelled at the sight before her.

Kara yelped and jumped off of Lena's fist. “Alex!” 

Lena blushed. “Well, this is a hell of a way for you to discover we're a couple.”  
“Lock the freaking door next time!” Alex groaned.

“I swear I did!” Kara groaned.

“I didn't need to see that!” Alex groaned. 

“I didn't want you to see it either!” Kara groaned. “I'm sorry.” 

“Yeah, that's something that will take a long time to get out of my head.” Alex groaned. 

Lena chuckled. “You and me both. Didn't expect our fun to be caught by you of all people!” 

“Really, Lena? You know, I don't mind that you two do stuff like this, but good gravy, that was not what I needed to see.” Alex groaned.

“Well, to be fair, it could be worse!” Kara groaned.

Alex winced. “Don't even tell me how it could be worse!”  
“A cactus?” Lena grinned.

Alex winced. “My sister couldn't be hurt by that.”  
Kara grinned. “Okay, Alex. I am sorry you caught us having sexy times.”

“Yes, let's go with that. For crying out loud, anal fisting!?” Alex groaned.

“I think Alex is so totally going to make Maggie's ass hurt soon.” Lena grinned.

“I don't like Maggie's ass that much!” Alex groaned.  
“Well you do love to stare at it!” Kara grinned.

“Yes, I am aware.” Alex groaned. “Look, okay, you two, together, it doesn't bother me. I am sure in time I will stop freaking out. I just, damn it, I did not need to see that.”

&^&

Alex groaned as she walked into her apartment and headed over to the stash of alcohol she had.  
“You have a problem, Alex.” Maggie's voice spoke.

Alex groaned and looked over at Maggie who was standing by the window and grinning. “You'd be wanting to drink after what I saw too!” 

“What exactly did you see, Alex?” Maggie chuckled.  
“Lena's fist in my sister's ass!” Alex groaned and poured herself scotch and drank it quickly.

Maggie burst out laughing. “Wow. Okay, that's not something I expect Supergirl to enjoy.”  
“Something about not producing waste I guess....” Alex grumbled.

“Well, regardless, I do understand why you'd freak out.” Maggie grinned.

“They're going to tease me about how I reacted I just know it.” Alex groaned.  
“What did you do?” Maggie asked.  
“I shouted really loud, 'What are you doing to my sister's anus?!” Alex frowned.

“Oh, Alex. You hate surprises, don't you?” Maggie grinned.  
"That kind of surprise, yes!" Alex groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> What? I thought it was fair to write a story that shows the history behind Kara and Lena teasing Alex in a few other stories I've written.
> 
> And besides, Lena and Kara totally would tease Alex. :)


End file.
